Darth Loqi
'Darth Loqi '''is a Star Wars villain from the mod NEWBIEMODDER'S Korriban Expansion on the game ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords. The Sith Lord Darth Poxus built up his own secret Sith Academy on Korriban (not equated with the old Sith Academy that used to be ran by "that fool" Uthar Wyyn and his former master Jorak Uln) and began to build up his very own Sith Army he took on Sith Lord Darth Loqi as his second-in-command and most trusted and loyal Sith Apprentice. Darth Loqi was also the brother of Darth Poxus' other Sith Apprentice, Darth Herrco. Loqi and Poxus began recruiting many members of Poxus' Sith Army like Sith Sentinels, Sith Troopers, Sith Captains, Sith Templers, Dark Jedi and Sith Lords like Darth Serpentis, Darth Morbidis, Darth Fang and DarkTaskMaster. After the Mandalorian Wars, Lord Poxus found a Jedi who followed Revan to war and helped Revan win the war: Jedi Master Raynor Vala. Poxus corrupted Vala and took him to his academy as another one of his students, promising him revenge upon the Jedi for forbidding them to fight in the Mandalorian Wars, but Poxus lied. Poxus also found one of the surviving Mandalorians named Kazius and took him to the academy as his prisoner. Poxus began taking slaves into his Sith Army to do work for him. His slaves were Jawas (including the droid mining inventor, Teeqi), Biths, Wookiees, Humans and Ithorians. He had them all digging for relics at the various Sith tombs and temples scattered across Korriban. Kazius learned about all of this even while in prison. Poxus ordered all of his slaves and a few apprentices to investigate some ancient Sith ruins on Korriban that lay many tombs, including the tombs of Ezer Arden and Thulsa Gaul. Kazius even knew the way to there. The reason why Darth Poxus was doing all this is cause he was consumed with unlocking secrets of the Dark Side of the Force; he believes that through all these lost tools and Sith artifacts, he can achieve a great level of power. With these new powers and the development of his Sith Empire, he will be able to rule the Galaxy. Rivalry with Darth Serpentis Soon enough, Darth Loqi and fellow Sith Lord, Darth Serpentis developed a rivalry between each other. They battled each other on the Korriban Wastelands. Darth Loqi eventually won the rivalry and killed Lord Serpentis. Encounter with the Jedi Exile One time, the player's character, the Jedi Exile, visits Korriban in search of Jedi Master Lonnah Vash, but during the search, the player's character find an old datapad belonging to the Sith Master Uthar Wyyn that will lead him or her to the Korriban Expansion. The player's character visits the secret Sith academy, meets Lord Poxus and Lord Loqi and finds out about Poxus' grand plans for great power and conquest. After meeting Poxus and leaving to explore his school, Poxus tells Loqi to watch the exile, and if the exile became a threat to their operations, he or she was to be killed. After exploring his school, the player's character finds Teeqi in his lab and agrees to help him and his friends escape Poxus in an attempt to foil the Dark Lord's plans. The exile frees Kazius and Kazius shows the exile the way to the Sith Ruins where all of Poxus' slaves are working with several of Poxus' followers watching. The exile kills the followers, explores the Sith Tombs of Darth Doom III, Ezer Arden and the tomb of Thulsa Gaul, breaks into the security centre to unlock the door that leads to the hangar and discovers Lord Poxus' private shuttle. After fighting and killing the Sith guards and the Sith Templars and venturing into the sanctuary, the exile kills Darth Morbidis and finds Jett Darklighter. One of the exile's new companions, Jolee Bindo (who was also once one of Revan's companions), takes Jett as his padawan. Darth Loqi and his master realise that the exile is now a threat to their operations. As the exile, Jett and Jolee and the exile's other companions are leaving, Darth Loqi and two Sith Lords are outside, waiting for them. They all activate their lightsabers and duel, ending in the deaths of the 2 Sith Lords and in the death of Darth Loqi. lordloqimeettheexile.jpg|Darth Loqi's first encounter with the Jedi Exile Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Assassins Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Rivals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains